A Present from the Past
by Miaki-sama
Summary: When Japan's latest video game project turned out to be a big battle for the nation's lives, he can only blame one person for it: Honda Kuro, aka, the Error. So, what does he have anything to do with that creepy mansion? RomaHetaOni crossover.


_**A/N: This story was originally for dA club's contest (RomaHetaOni). So, yeaaaah~ RomaHetaOni crossover galore!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: RomaHeta, HetaOni and APH All belong to their respective owners ;3;**_

* * *

_'I never thought we'd actually get this far in the game.' _I thought as a new set of monsters appeared due to the error's commands.

Recently, we found out that the game I released (of course, it is only playable if you are a nation) had quite a few… glitches. I only learned of the 'error' (a mistake in my part) during the actual game play. I guess it wasn't such clever of me to not do a beta-test before releasing it.

Anyway, I –along with the rest of the group– am currently in the hunt of this error that caused the malfunction of the game.

"Alfred! Get away you git!" I heard someone yelling. It was probably England-san.

"Aiyaa! You westerners are disrupting my attacks aru!" That would most likely be China-san.

"TRIANGLE ATAAAACK!" Three voices that I heard yelled in unison.

"Kiku! What are you doing standing there!?" I glanced behind me to find America smiling cheerfully as he sliced another monster into two with his sword.

"I'm sorry Alfred-san. I'll go help you guys now." I quickly apologized as I drew out my katana. A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed me as if I was forgetting something…

Or that something big was about to happen.

And Kami-sama I was right.

As we continue to pursue the remaining monsters in the surrounding area, the error finally appeared in front of us.

He looked exactly like me. He even dressed like the way I do. However his personality is something that made me cringed at the very thought of it.

_'It reminds me of myself during the WW2 phase.'_I thought mournfully as everyone got to their fighting stance.

"You guys really won't give up wont you?" The error smiled eerily –a smile that even Russia-san hasn't shown yet.

"Game over error. This is your last stance." Prussia-kun boastfully proclaimed as he playfully swing his sword around.

"You can't get away this time." Germany-san proceeded to lash out his whip in front of the error.

"So, what'cha gonna do now?" America smirked as he pointed the tip of his sword directly near the error's face.

_'Something's wrong…'_I quietly muttered to myself.

_'Oh no…'_my eyes widen in shock as realization hits me.

"Congratulations…" I saw his lips form a smirk.

"… For making it this far… however, I believe it's time for you to rest… permanently." With a quick slash of his katana, I only had seconds before I reacted to his actions.

Everything went by so quickly. All what I can recall of the past 5 (or 3?) minutes was the sound of everyone's voices and the error's echoing laughter.

I slowly got up from my feet as I scan the area. I saw everyone almost at their feet, shaken but not completely down.

"I'm surprised that you can still stand up from the blow _Kiku_." The error looked to me with his red eyes gleaming with delight and victory.

"I won't loose to my own sin." I responded briefly as I continue to pant for air.

_'There has to be another way for me to trap him… there has to be…'_All of a sudden, we were transported back to the real world.

"W-what's going on!?" France exclaimed as he got followed by the others.

_'Oh… I forgot about the glitch in the final game.'_I remembered as the error's smile widen.

"Well, if you will excuse me… I'm off to destroy this planet of yours." With a quick slash, everyone was knocked off in a second.

_'N-no… don't fall… a-sleep—'_I thought as my eyelids slowly became heavy.

I looked to my right to see the grayish, left-out, weird sculpture project America-san was working out (if I remember correctly, it was suppose to be a sculpture of Tony). I quickly reached for it and grabbed on to the error's pants.

"E-even if y-you are here, you are s-still a data—" I was cut off by his painful scream.

Suddenly, his real form was seen. He was wearing a black naval uniform like mine. His skin was pale white and his eyes were glowering red. This is the real error that developed.

This is who I used to be before.

A blinding light suddenly filled the room. As the light cleared down, there standing in the hallway was a huge Tony.

The error stood up while he was still cringing in pain. I took the opportunity to command that… thing.

"Whatever you do, please don't let _me_escape this house!" I screamed out for the thing to hear. Naturally, it obeyed and went after the error.

"What a-re you d-doing you idiot!" The error exclaimed as it attacked me as well. I missed his attack by swiftly avoiding it. It suddenly went towards the error again.

"Go on. Multiply. Protect this house and guard him from even escaping. By all means don't let anyone near him." I slowly got up and started to carry everyone one at a time. The error seems busy fending off himself from the huge wave of Tony's that suddenly appeared while still cringing in pain.

After I carried the last nation out of the house, I heard the error's voice booming in the house.

"Remember this. I will get out of this place… Once I do, you'll be _dead._" A sudden pause made me feel tense. Suddenly, the house transformed into a mansion. I was about to open one of the doors when that _thing_came out of a door and chased me. I would have fought it if I had more strength. As I pass through the house, I saw the front door widely open. I made a wild dash out the house, through the gates and in front of it.

I turned around to see the thing standing still inside the gates. It must be bounded to the house since it was created with the error's database.

"One day…" I heard.

"You'll be back… every single one of you… to this very place… that you trapped me…" The voice seemed to be echoing from every direction. I noticed that the thing went back in the mansion, closing the door behind it.

"Once you do… _You… Can't… Es…Cape…_" his last few words seemed to be directed to me.

"Honda… Kiku…" I heard him say out my pen name during the game play.

"Honda Kuro…" I muttered as I stared at the house one last time before checking on the others near the trees.

* * *

"… They'll think everything was just a dream… So, this means they didn't know of this house's existence…" I stated blankly as I sipped my tea.

"No one is to go to that house. I don't know if I'll forget about it but, I must." I stared at the tea for a minute before dazing off.

As I woke up, I felt really sore. It's as if I just woke up from a long dream full of battles. The sudden thought of gray and a creepy mansion haunts me though. I don't know what it is but, it seems unimportant.

* * *

That sleeping spell I attacked you with isn't a simple sleeping spell. The moment you sleep, you will not be able to recall any of the events you had encountered.

Let me tell you this, you will find your way towards this mansion somehow.

You'll definitely meet me again…

…Because I will always be a part of you.

* * *

**Never be so reckless as to enter a mysterious mansion in your town just for fun…**

_"Hey guys! I heard there's a creepy haunted house somewhere in the outskirts of town! Let's go take a look!"_

_"I don't think it's safe—"_

_"Oh come on! Pleaaaase~? I promise it will be fun!"_

_"I-I'll see what I can do."_

_If you incur the wrath of the current occupant, the curse remains as it is. As long as the prisoner remains, the guardians will do their duty. You wont get away that easily._

_"J-JAPAN!"_

_"I-I'm sorry Italy-kun… go and meet with the others already."_

_"No! I wont leave you! Here! I'll make some bandages for you with my flag…"_

_"I-Italy-kun… I may be in this position but I'm not blind…"_

_"…"_

_"Y-You used it all for them correct?"_

_"B-but!—"_

_"Go—"_

_"Sleep tight Honda Kiku…"_

_"J-Japan?"_

_"K-Kuro… Honda-"_

_"W-What?"_

_"-"_

**Especially if the rumors say that no man is living there anymore…**

_"I'll be… let's see… Al… er… Alfred F. Jones I guess!"_

_"Matthew Williams."_

_"Wang Yao!."_

_"Gilbert Beilschmidt! How's that? Pretty awesome huh?!"_

_"Then I'll be Francis Bonnefoy."_

_"I think I'll be Ivan Braginski."_

_"I'll be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Oh there isn't enough space."_

_"Alright, I've got it. I'm Arthur Kirkland!."_

_"Th-then I'll be Ludwig… This is kinda awkward."_

_"Can I be… Lovino Vargas?"_

_"Yup! Then I'll be… Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!"_

_"Then I'm—"_

_"Honda Kiku…"_

_"Honda… Kuro…"_

_"What was that Japan?"_

_"Uhh, nothing. Honda Kiku then…"_

**When in fact, one prisoner remains.**


End file.
